My Last Breath
by Priestess of the Souls
Summary: Kikyo has just been attacked by Inu Yasha 50 years In the past. She can only think of Inu Yasha's Promise To Her. Kikyo Will Make sure his promise is kept. This Is a Song fic about Inu Yashs and Kikyo being in love even at their final moments.


Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inu Yasha Or Evanescence's My Last Breath

Summary: This Fic Takes Us Back 50 Years Into The Past. "Inu Yasha" Or Naraku Has

Just Sliced Her Arm. Hatred Isn't The Main Thing Kikyo Is Thinking About. This Is a

Song Fic Based On Evanescence's My Last Breath.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**My Last Breath**_

Hold On To Me Love

You Know I Can't Stay Long

" Inu Yasha... my wounds burn, I'm soon to die we were supposed to die together so we

shall, but why Inu Yasha.", she mummbled as she tried to get up." I just want to feel your

embrace one last time before I go...Inu Yasha if only we could stay a little longer..",

Kikyo pushed herself up.

All I Wanted To Say Was I Love You And I'm Not Afraid

She clutched the wound. The waves of paine started to wash over her." I love you Inu

Yasha, why did you abbandon me!", Kikyo fell to the ground in paine as she reached for

her bow. She slowly started to crawl for her bow.

Can You Here Me?

Can You Feel Me In Your Arms?

She screamed for Inu Yasha one last time, every moment praying that it was a dream.

Short memories washed over her. She could almost feel Inu Yasha embrace her one last

time.

Holding My Last Breath Safe Inside Myself Are All My Toughts Of You

Kikyo felt around the ground. Her hand had finally reached her pocket. She slipped her

hand in and took out a small pressed flower. Inu Yasha gave it to her a month after their

first encounter.She lightly caressed it as tears rolled down her cheeks. She sat up and

finally got to her feet.

Sweet Raptured Light

It Ends Here Tonight

Her vision blurred as she walked forward toward the village. A light dimmed and

brightened as she moved forward.

I'll Miss The Winter, A World Of Fragile Things

Look For Me In A White Forest

Hiding In A Hollowed Tree (Come Find Me)

As Kikyo passed through the forest, the memory of last winter arose. Everything was

covered in snow. The entire world looked fragile. Inu Yasha and Kikyo were playing

hide and seek like young children. Inu yasha's counting died in the distanceas Kikyo ran

laughing. As Kikyo ran she came across A giant hole near the roots of a hollowed tree.

She squuezed into the hole. She tried to stop giggling but couldn't. Moments later Inu

Yasha found her and tapped her sholder.Kikyo slipped out of the holeand fell into the

snow. As she looked up a tree branch finally tipped over and fell on Inu Yasha. Inu

Yasha shook most of it off but a tiny pile remained on his head. Kikyo couldn't help

herself she started to giggle. Inu Yasha just looked at her akwardly. Kikyo just laughed

harder. She sat up and playfully pushed Inu Yasha into the snow. Then she started to run

off. The memory faded as the edge of the forest grew near.

I Know You Can Hear Me

I

Can Taste It In Your Tears

Kikyo stumbled out of the forest. She slid down a large hill. The paine in her arm only

got worse. She started calling for Inu Yasha. As she slid she noticed the village shrine

was engulfed in flame as Inu Yasha appeared from the blast running into the forest. Tears

slid down her cheeks as she walked toward the shrine.

Holding My Last Breath Safe Inside Myself Are All My Thoughts Of You 

Sweet Raptured Light It Ends Here Tonight

Kikyo rushed into the shrine she grabbed a handful of arrows and rushed out. She

stumbled out of the building listening intensely as if tracking the point of Inu Yasha's

whereabouts.

Closing Your Eyes To Disappear You Pray Your Dreams Will Bring You Here But Still 

You wake And Know The Truth

No One's There

She ran to catch up with Inu Yasha.She could feel her strength drain from her. She stood

at a specific point waiting for him. "Inu Yasha you promised we'd die together and so we

shall." As Inu Yasha ran he turned to look at Kikyo. But as Kikyo Saw the jewel in his

hand her heart was enraged. She strung the bow back calling Inu Yasha's name one last

time. The arrow had pierced him. Kikyo stumbled down the steps. She slowly picked up

the Shikon Jewel. Then she stepped forward toward Inu Yasha's Body. He muttered

from his soft lips one last time," I love you Kikyo stay with me forever." Kikyo stood up

to him and kissed him. It was the last kiss they had ever had. Suddenly a wave of paine

took over her body. As she looked down she noticed she was standing in a pool of her

own blood. Kikyo took one last look at Inu Yasha then started to walk up the stairs. As

she reached the top she collapsed.

Say Goodnight

Don't Be Afraid

Calling Me Calling Me As You Fade To Black

The villagers came rushing to Kikyo's side. Kikyo turned to her side and found Kaede. '

Kaede, burn the jewel with my body. No one must ever use the jewel again, Do you

understand?" Kaede nodded, then Hugged her sister crying."Good Kaede. Thank you.

I..." Kikyo's voice faded offas her limbs fell. She was dead. "Kikyo.. .Kikyo ... . Kikyo!",

Kaede screamed. The village fell silent. The only thing heard were Kaede's screams.

XxXx

2 Days later Kikyo was burned with the jewel of four souls. Her body in it's final moment

let out a flare of blue and white light. Kikyo Had Ascended.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alright, well I was thinking of doing another version of this story but in Inu Yasha's

View. I'm Gonna Do A Poll In Your Review Put Yes Or No.

Oh And I Think I'm Gonna Do Taking Over Me But I Don't Know If I Should Do Inu

Yasha Or Kikyo. So Yeah You Can Vote On That Too.

See Ya

Amaru


End file.
